


petrichor

by bittersnake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Standing in the rain, canonverse, half in canon half future canon?, in which the author turns in a gift fic THE SAME YEAR AS THE BIRTHDAY, was this written to Hilary Duff's Come Clean on repeat....maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/pseuds/bittersnake
Summary: A small part of her thought rain was a myth.





	petrichor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trish47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish47/gifts).



> HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY TRISH!!  
> Also shout out to  
> \- [voicedimplosives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicedimplosives)  
> \- [thewayofthetrashcompactor]()  
> \- [kuresoto]()  
> for taking this from a mess to something presentable!

A small part of her thought rain was a myth. A story told to the wretched children of the sand-laden wasteland of Jakku. Planets where water fell from the sky instead of moisture vaporators dragging dregs of water from the atmosphere and their very breath? A mere fantasy. And yet, here she was. On a planet, with water falling in small droplets from the sky. Rey's inner child squealed in wonder. Rey, the adult, was a bit more circumspect... but still amazed. 

Chewie had given her a slick smooth cloak, gesturing to her to put it on as she left the Falcon. "You're furless and will catch cold without this," he growled softly as she stared longingly out the viewport of the ship. 

"Are you sure? We have to get Luke to come back with us and--" 

"She's waited almost a decade to see Luke. Leia and the Resistance can wait a few more minutes to hear from her brother. Go, breathe the air," he said as he ducked back into the bowels of the Falcon. And so, she went.

When Rey had landed on D'Qar, she had thought there was nothing more exhilarating than the smell of fresh earth and trees and grass and just the overwhelming green of it all. She was wrong. This was even better. It smelled damp but not like the fetid dampness of a happabore's watering hole. This smelled....clean and fresh and alive; everything that her life on Jakku was not. She extended her hand out from under the hull of the Falcon, reaching out to let the rain caress her palm. The sensation felt immensely luxurious--- some residual instinct from her life as a scavenger felt the urge to take advantage of this unexpected bounty, to store this gift from the sky. Yes, evidently this was a common occurrence on Ahch-To and yes, they were literally on an island surrounded by water. But what if... what if this all went away? People already had a habit of leaving her, what if water was like that? 

She shook her head, stepping out from under the shelter of the Falcon, letting her form be drenched by the rainfall. In a way, it was almost peaceful. Small taps of the drops fell on her face, only to linger slowly on their meandering paths downwards. And then, she felt that sensation again. He was here. 

Somehow. 

Again. 

* * *

It's cold outside. Not enough to freeze the rain, but enough that each droplet feels like a pinprick on her exposed skin. It stings slightly, but in a way that's almost enjoyable. 

"You'll catch your death of cold that way," a soft deep voice grumbles, muffled by sheets from the bed. "It's freezing out there. Can't be comfortable."

"It feels nice." Well, maybe nice isn’t the right word. It feels like an affirmation. A reminder of the here and now. A reminder that she’s here. He’s here. They’re here.

"A few degrees less and this would be ice, not rain," the sheets grump back.

"I grew up in a desert and yet, you're the one complaining of the cold."

Footsteps pad up behind her.

"One, deserts can get cold. Two, you’d rather stand outside instead of staying in a perfectly nice temperature-controlled room with a bed?" Ben says, as he wraps his arms around her (admittedly chilled) form. His warm bare chest curls around her form, leaning down to rest his chin on her head. She leans back to savor the warmth he offers freely.

"It feels nice, like each droplet is saying hello."

"I can do better." Rey feels his warm breath against her neck, his teeth just barely scraping against her chilled flesh. She feels heat pooling in her belly in response.

A nip, she feels him gently worrying the flesh along the curve of shoulder.

"Hello."

Another nip, soft dark strands tickle her nose as he exhales. The palm of one hand spread against her stomach, lying questioningly.

"Hello."

He continues to slowly work down her neck, nipping and laving at the trails that the rain has left for him to follow. Rey leans back against him, dragging his hand to rest at the waist of her sleep pants. Ben thumbs the jut of her hip, slowly-- oh so slowly-- slipping fingers between the fabrics and the heat of her.

They go back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and concrit appreciated!! hmu @mnemehoshiko on tumblr


End file.
